Massacre at Camp Blackstone
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Detailed events through a victim’s eyes in the 1981 slasher "The Burning"


For Woodstock the end came so sudden his fragile young mind couldn't even register what was happening.

It was the summer of 1980, and he was just about to turn seventeen. He was entering his junior year of high school and planned to attend the state university with the rest of his buddies he had known his grade school. For Woodstock, life had always been simple. He was the youngest in his family. His older sister Wendy was four years older and in collage. She lived on campus and only visited whenever she needed her laundry done. Woodstock came from a middle class family from a small town of Westbrook. About eighty miles upstate New York. It was a small neighborhood in which families would follow the school's sports games and local events. Friendly enough, while still slowly creeping into the new decade of the 1980's.

The town was mostly known for their yearly Thanksgiving day fair at the park. Everyone knew each other, and saw the next generation changing along with the times. Woodstock was one of the young ones. His parents originally from this very town he grew up in. They protested the war, and were young themselves once. Their last name seemed fitting for the times they had seen and raised their own two children in. Woodstock's father owned a sporting good's store, and his mother was simply a housewife who kept her ranch style house perfectly clean, yet still was easy enough going to cover for Woodstock whenever he got himself into trouble. Woodstock's relationship with his parents was healthy and normal. They loved their only son, while he showed them respect while still doing the same things other teenage boys were pulling at different homes. Woodstock was pretty much a good kid. He hung around with the popular crowd. He was too skinny to really play sports, so he was in track and the hunting club. His main hobby was guns, he loved hutting and often looked forward to the yearly trip with his father up to the mountains. Two year ago Woodstock got his first deer…his father had never been so proud before in his entire life. That memory often stood out in Woodstock's memory. It was the winter after he had finally recovered…and he remembered secretly thinking to himself as he watched the warm oozing blood drip down from the deer…how awful it really was taking something's life. Woodstock would of never told his father this mainly because hunting was their main bond…but deep down inside Woodstock knew he really couldn't have the heart to do it again.

Instead he mostly fooled around with guns. He loved going up to the firing range and often showed off to his buddies. His childhood had been normal, his parents loving and supporting. So many memories of years going by. Holidays and birthdays. Woodstock growing from grade to grade and getting taller by the second. By the time he was sixteen he was into rock music, and fooling around with his pelt gun. He hung out at the arcade and roller skating ring, and was just starting to date girls. Woodstock had always been his friend Dave's sidekick. They somehow were always the class clowns and the life of the party. Everyone said they were brother's from another life. Woodstock was like another other boy his age…yet he seemed rather picky about who he really went with. He had been seeing two girls the year before hand, and was all ready thinking who he would take to the junior prom this year. He had plenty of friends who were girls…in fact half of them were ones he grew up with.

Maria mostly…

Maria was another one of the gang he had grown up with. She lived a few houses down and had been going to the same school and summer camp as Woodstock since they were just kids. Maria over the last year was slowly growing out of that tomboy look she had gathered over the years and was starting to shift into a rather attractive girl. Woodstock liked her because she was funny, and often joined the boys whenever they were playing sports or competing. She had a wild side which was fun and he somehow even whenever they were teasing and fooling around, he felt a strange attraction.

But Dave since last summer had been talking about taking her out. Woodstock knew Maria flirted and didn't want to get in the way of one of his best friends.

The year before hand the doctor's thought Woodstock had cancer. Since he was thirteen or so he had suffered dizzy spells, most of all whenever he was out in the sun too long. His mother always fussed about how it was because of how skinny he was…but Woodstock had a strange uneasy feeling.

They was a lot of testing, and Woodstock had to leave a month early at camp. Before school started they found him cancer free and everyone took a deep breath of relief. Woodstock somehow looked at life differently and wanted to enjoy his teenage hood. The one thing he didn't like about this summer was how nervous the councilors treated him. He knew they had heard about his health scare and now often watched him close. Woodstock hated the extra attention. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone and just be a normal carefree kid. He wanted to enjoy this summer more then anything.

Ever since Woodstock was seven he had been going to Camp Blackstone…in fact mostly everyone from his class and neighborhood went there. Woodstock loved his three months at camp…it seemed almost like an escape for him and seemed to get better and better as the years went by. Woodstock even told his parents he planned on applying as a councilor when he turned eighteen as a summer job. He loved everything about the camp…and most of all being with his friends.

This summer so far had been interesting. There had been a lot of laughs, and now that the gang was different, there was something…maybe some sexual tension that hung in the air between the guys and the girls. People had just started sleeping together, drinking, and smoking dope…it just seemed like the normal thing to do. Woodstock kept his distance the first month, he flirted with some of the girls…who he knew were just doing it to claim a boyfriend before the end of the summer. But somehow he still kept flirting and enjoying being around Maria.

He found excuses to touch her. Whenever the group was swimming, he would try to scare her by swimming underneath her and letting her sit on his shoulders whenever they played chicken. Sometimes when everyone was just laying around the dock sunbathing he would lay close to her and sometimes touch her shoulder. Twice that summer she had asked him to put oil on her back. Each time Woodstock would see Dave watching. He liked pairing up with her, most of all when they did the scavenger hunt at the beginning of the summer. He loved walking the path ways to the cabins with her and playfully pushing her and laughing. He loved to tease her…he felt just like a kid. But Dave made sure he was the center of attention, so Woodstock decided not to push anything.

This summer had been going great, and just the week before everything happened…Woodstock's mother had left a hint in one of her letters that they might be saving up for a car for him. Woodstock was beyond excited.

Woodstock remembered reading in the letter, his mother's words…

"Now remember Paul…if you don't cause any trouble at camp…maybe that "certain" gift idea you keep taking about might come true!"

Paul…that was his real name. Woodstock was really his last, but after a few years of teasing in grammar school it just sort of stuck. Everyone called him Woodstock…even his teachers.

Woodstock remembered grinning.

Within only the time between a few days, Woodstock's entire world was changing. He was having the time of his life at camp, and planning on going on the canoe trip to Devil's Creek.

Also something had happened with Maria.

Woodstock felt somewhat guilty the morning after while the entire gang packed up into their canoes. Maria and Dave were sharing one with him. Woodstock couldn't believe what had happened, somehow things rushed past him as the world in his mind kept spinning. He had a funny knot in his stomach and he had no idea what would happen next.

Dave meanwhile didn't seem to notice, he had been looking forward to the canoe trip all summer and had all ready been placing bets on how Woodstock and his canoe would be the fastest. In fact whenever they had swimming period on Fridays they would rent a canoe out from the equipment dock and make a few laps around the lake before sunset. Woodstock had plenty of good memories of speeding along in the water as they paddles. Laughing and splashing each other. It seemed to be something they were training and looking forward to since they first set foot in camp.

Now since things had happened the night before…Woodstock felt funny.

The day before they were all fooling around by the lake. Alfred, who was also bunking in their cabin had been having a pretty tough time since camp started. Alfred had been the outcast of the group. He had just moved to town less then a year ago and was known as the freak among everyone their age. It seemed as though every high school had somebody like Alfred. A person who was so painfully shy it made him awkward and almost a little creepy. It seemed as though there was no end to the teasing and taunting that went along with him. Woodstock meanwhile tried his hardest to be friends with him. He remembered hearing about what some people said about him after he left camp early last year. The cruel jokes even his closest friends told and often teased him about. But Woodstock never let it bother him, instead he went through life with a great sense of humor and tried his hardest to understand where Alfred was coming from. He pushed Dave and Fish to try to be friends with him, and let him join in whenever they did something. But it seemed as though all Alfred wanted to do was stay inside the cabin away from everyone else.

That certain day the girls were out of the raft sunbathing. Woodstock, Dave, and Fish had finally coached Alfred to get into his swimming trunks and at least try the water. The entire walk to the lake they kept trying to make him feel better, telling him it really wasn't that big of a deal if he couldn't swim.

Woodstock tried his hardest to be friendly, but as always Glazer…the camp bully tried to make Alfred's life a living nightmare since he scared Sally earlier that morning. They got back at him of course…Woodstock took out his pelt gun and made sure Glazer was beyond embarrassed in front of the girls. The prank turned into everyone cracking up and cheering as the guys ran away as Glazer shouted threats from the water. For once Alfred felt as though he was part of the gang and the guys all decided to hide out at the tennis counts before returning to their bunks.

Dave made his weekly run to the general store, while Woodstock began a game of poker with Fish. Their days at camp were usually the same. Swimming, then outdoor sports, then mostly just fooling around. It was cool to have such easy going people work there like Todd and Eddie…they pretty much let them get away with everything.

Glazer didn't say a word at night, he most just shot dirty looks at everyone while staying silent.

Shortly before dinner Alfred claimed he had seen some horrible face in the cabin's window. When the guys looked…Woodstock saw nothing.

Dinner came and everyone went to the crowded and noisy mess hall. They sat at their usual table as Dave flirted with the girls. Woodstock then saw he had forgotten his vitamin E.

Vitamin E was something his mother had insisted he took ever since the cancer scare. She told him it would make him healthier and help his skin since it tanned so deeply out in the sun. Deciding to go back and get it before he ate, he walked back to the cabins without a care in the world.

This summer had been great so far.

A few minutes later Todd scared the shit out of him while creeping into the dark cabin while Woodstock was just shoving his trunk underneath his bunk. Flashlight in hands, he watched a darkened figure…almost right out of a horror movie stand before him. Flashing the light up he saw it was Todd. Walking back Todd seemed angry. It seemed the second Woodstock left Fish and Glazer made up some story of him getting dizzy and sick. Woodstock couldn't believe they did that. He was having a hard enough time not getting extra attention over everyone watching him. Coming back to the mess hall, Todd threaten Fish and Glazer before there was a final announcement about the canoe trip tomorrow. Everyone cheered and went back to easting. Woodstock stayed silent during most of the meal…he was still pretty angry Glazer and Fish said that to Todd.

While eating, Woodstock happened to glance up and see Maria across the other table looking at him. For a split second he thought she was looking somewhere else until their eyes locked. She was halfway turned in her chair and smiled back at him. The strangest feeling came over Woodstock and suddenly all of his worries seem to fade away. He grinned back at her before she giggled and turned away.

The guys didn't seem to notice this.

After dinner everyone began going their different ways. The younger kids had lights out, while the older groups got to either sit around the camp fire near the shore…or catch the late night movie at the mess hall. Usually on Saturdays they held a small dance in which a few people would hang around, not dancing before they found something more interesting to do. Dave, Fish, and Alfred decided to catch the movie. Woodstock planned to…before Maria past him.

She smiled at him again and mouthed something to him he couldn't understand. Seconds later she walked through the screen door and into the darkness as everyone began going in different directions. Dave playfully clapped his hand on Woodstock's thin shoulder and told him they were gonna get good seats up front. Instead, Woodstock's eyes followed Maria outside and he muttered something about being right back.

Walking out, his sneakers crushing the stone gravel of the pathways, he saw Maria heading towards the lake. She turned once, her green sports jersey seemed to stick out in the darkness as she smiled and kept walking away. Woodstock followed her.A few minutes later they were by the docks, further down and hidden by the bleachers. It was complete darkness other then a few stars that hung low in the velvet black sky. The water looked beautiful. Crickets softly chirped in the background. Standing there, feeling somehow nervous Woodstock walked over to Maria.

She smiled at him before she took a seat on the dock and let her feet dangle in the water. Woodstock slipped off his sneakers and joined her.

For a long time they didn't talk. They simply just sat there side by side and watched the dark water. Finally Maria brushed some of her bangs away from her face and stared at him. Woodstock felt his palms sweating before he cleared his throat.

"What about…Dave?"

Maria only smiled before shifting closer to him.

Within seconds they tilted their heads and were kissing. Woodstock had kissed plenty of girls before…but never with his eyes open. This time it felt different, her soft lips against his. They kissed for a few moments before they parted. Maria softly laughed and so didn't he.

Just then Woodstock heard Tiger off in the distance calling for Maria. Right away she stood up grabbing her shoes. Woodstock got up as well and they stood across from each other. Maria laughed again before putting her hand in his. He held her hand for a second before she leaned over and kissed him one last time.

Giggling she ran off into the darkness leaving Woodstock stunned.

That entire night he couldn't sleep. He laid awake in his bed thinking of her.

The next morning while they got into their canoes, Woodstock spotted Maria and winked at her. She smiled back as they piled into the canoe. Somehow Dave didn't see any of this. Before eight, everyone was in groups and piling into canoes. Within the hour they were paddling away.

Woodstock never saw the camp again.

The trip down there took nearly four hours. At first Woodstock and Dave showed off, speeding ahead of everyone else. Their arms pumping as they paddled forward. Woodstock's thoughts kept returning to last night and that kiss he shared with Maria.

Meanwhile she sat behind him, laughing and joking around.

Before they reached Devil's Creek there was a splashing fight and Diane's canoe sunk. Everyone laughed so hard they nearly cried before reaching shore. Right away Michelle and Todd got everyone working. They took their equipment out and started a camp fire.

The entire day Maria stayed with the girls, as Woodstock stayed with the girls. Since they got off the canoes they hadn't said a word at each other.

That night Todd and Eddie scared the hell out of everyone by the campfire. Woodstock kept finding himself glancing over at Dave and Maria who were too close for comfort for his taste. But then again he really didn't know what he was doing. It was just a kiss…Maria and him had known each other since what seemed like forever. Would this ruin his friendship with Dave?

Instead he kept these thoughts to himself as everyone went their own ways.

Woodstock planned on getting into his sleeping bag while everyone else began getting ready for bed. It was a beautiful summer night and the moon was out.

That's when Maria jumped behind a tree and scared him.

Woodstock held his chest.

"Jesus Maria!"

She cracked up, playfully pulling on his shirt.

"Come on…"

She whispered.

Woodstock gave a nervous glance at the camp site and saw nobody was looking. Quickly he followed her out into the woods.

A few minutes later they were near the shore. Maria stood with her hands on her hips before turning and smiling.

He walked up to her, slightly unsure.

"Maria?"

"Yeah Woodstock?"

He couldn't seem to find the words.

That's when she kissed him again, her arms slowly going around him. His hands slowly raised and were fixed on her. They stood together by the shore kissing as the moon shinned out on them. Finally a few minutes later once they came up for air, Woodstock smiled.

"So this means?…"

Maria rolled her eyes before kissing him again.

"Shut up Woodstock…you think too much."

He laughed though their kiss as her hands began going further and further down. Woodstock's heart pounded deep in his chest as his stomach rolled. That's when a branch snapped.

Maria froze.

"What was that?"

She looked around with nervous eyes.

Woodstock simply smiled, pressing himself up against her.

"Nothing…"

The sound came again and Maria pulled away.

"Maybe we better get back to camp…"

Woodstock looked around in the darkness before agreeing that might be the best idea. Maria looked at him half amused before quickly kissing him…this time on the cheek.

"How about once we get back to camp we finish this huh?"

Woodstock grinned.

"Sure…"

They walked back to camp holding hands.

The next morning Karen and the canoes were missing.

There was really too much going on to really think about Maria and him. Todd ordered everyone to search for wood so they would make a raft to paddle back to camp with. Woodstock thought this was the stupidest idea he had ever heard…yet walked around with the guys looking.

The theory was that Karen left camp last night after something happened between her and Eddie. By accident she must of let all of the canoes go. It was a hot sticky morning and Woodstock hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His hair hung down in his eyes as everyone joked around and began making a wood pile. Maria amused him by showing off a milk jug and asking if they could use it. Knowing Dave was right beside him Woodstock played his usual self and pretended to tease her. They simply all laughed before Maria glance at him and winked.

He grinned.

His heart was going a mile a minute.

An hour or so later they had gotten enough wood. Todd and Eddie were in the middle of trying to throw the thing together with some ropes. Woodstock watched and kept telling himself this would never work.

But he was wrong.

Within an hour the raft was made. It was makeshift and very crude looking. Woodstock and Eddie cracked up as Todd pushed it in the water. Believe it or not…it did indeed float. Woodstock was the test dummy. He stood ankle deep in the water before climbing on. Eddie came next, then Todd, and then Michelle. The raft didn't seem to overbalance and didn't take on any water. Woodstock had to admit…they did one hell of a job. That's when Todd began picking people to paddle back to camp.

Eddie, Woodstock, Fish, Barbra, and then Maria.

Dave was somewhat stunned that Maria was going. He made a few remarks that having that many people on the raft was stupid. But Woodstock saw the real reason as Maria raised her hand. The two glanced at each other and smiled.

Before noon came they all piled on the raft. Eddie was in charge and they planned on reaching the raft before dark. All of Woodstock's friends stood on the shore cheering and laughing as they began paddling away.

That was the last time anyone saw them alive.

At first the raft was run and exciting. They joked around, splashing each other and singing. Barbra was right across from Woodstock and kept giggling whenever he looked at her. Woodstock had never felt this way and knew once they reached camp he would have to just let things happen. He hoped Dave wouldn't be upset. Watching her from time to time as they paddled, Woodstock smiled to himself. She really was pretty…one of his closest girl friends growing up. And here they were…

His thoughts kept going back to when they kissed.

He was going to ask Maria if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Thoughts were all ready jumping ahead to senior year and prom. He hoped…in fact he prayed she would say yes. Somehow Maria and him felt right…it was different. In fact deep in his thoughts he planned on going all the way with her once they finally got a chance alone. Woodstock had slept with one girl before last year at the Halloween party. It was a one night stand and they never spoke again. Woodstock's memory of that night was vague…but not what he wanted for a first time. Looking at Maria he wondered if she was a virgin. He knew he would be happy enough to change that if it was true.

They kept paddling as time slowly went on. The sun blazed down on them and their muscles began to ache.

Soon everyone began to bicker and complain. In fact Maria even yelled at Woodstock when he made fun of Barbra.

He knew it wasn't anyone's fault. They were just exhausted from paddling so much. Woodstock hoped camp was close.

That's when they spotted one of their canoes.

The rest really did happen within only a minute. Somehow their energy lifted ten times as they all began to cheer with excitement as paddled forward closer and closer to the lone canoe.

Woodstock thought if Karen really did release the canoes by accident, they just floated upstream. This beautiful light green canoe stood there alone in the still and silent lake. Woodstock and Maria flashed smiles at each other and everything was okay between the two of them again. Everyone laughed and fooled around as they got closer. This meant things were gonna be okay. They found a canoe and would save the day. Coming closer, they kept paddling for what seemed like a lifetime.

Right before they reached it, Woodstock turned around kneeling…one paddle on his hand.

"We're gonna go on so hold on."

He told Barbra as Eddie and himself reached forward.

That's when it happened.

For Paul Woodstock…his horrible death happened within just a few seconds. The haunting campfire story of Cropsy somehow replayed in these five teenager's minds. They sat frozen as a darkened figure jumped out from the canoe…it's features shielded by the blinding sun. For a split second it didn't seem as though any of this was happening. Woodstock sat there frozen as screams were heard behind him. The figure landed on the raft and made it bounce for a moment. That's when the five of them saw the figure's face.

Everyone sat frozen in shock and screamed.

"It had to be a prank…please God let it be a joke!"

Woodstock's mind said.

Within seconds glittering sharp garden shears were risen up in the air. They came down like lighting and Fish screamed. Blood splashed across his white T-shirt. The figure plunged down the blades again and this time Woodstock felt himself freeze in shock. His bladder let go and he sat there with a frozen expression across his face.

The blades plunged down deeply into Barbra's back. She screamed and fell backwards into the water with a splash. Woodstock's first reaction was to jump in after her. He turned his body slightly wanting to scream her name but he couldn't.

He was in shock.

He thought he saw her body in the water, which was making a murky dark colored red. He simply sat there stunned before he saw it coming in the side vision of his eyes. He quickly turned and his first reaction was to hold his hands up in defense, almost like a shield. Instead the blades flashes in front of him and he saw three of his fingers go flying. There was no pain…only the empty feeling of his fingers not being there. Warmth dripped down and then the throbbing began. Blood splashed across Woodstock's face as he screamed and held the bloody stumps of his hands. He sat there as Barbra screamed loudly. Seconds later the blades were on him again.

Everything began to spin, all he could see was blood.

The blades flashed before his face and he tried to snap his eyes shut. A terrible awful pain went through him as the blades kept going down again and again and again.

Memories flashed before him of his family and friends. His short simple life now cut short at age sixteen. He would never grow up, he would never drive a car or get married. He would never have children or fully do everything he had planned on doing. Instead within just twenty or so seconds his life was taken from him.

He didn't know what he did, or why his friends deserved his. He so badly wished he would just wake up and it would all be some terrible nightmares.

"Wait…I don't wanna die! I'm not ready!"

He said to himself as the world began to spin. The pain was numbing now and slowly everything was fading away. Blood dripped down into his face as he fell to his side. He couldn't do anything else…he was being killed. His arm stretched forward towards the water. For a brief second he thought he saw Maria in the water again.

If he could just reach out and get her…

He reached forward and the blades kept going down on him. The pain was unbearable and things began to darken.

"Stop it please! Stop it I'm all ready dead!"

He heard himself cry. Blood gurgled in his throat as things really did began to darken. He tried to think of a happy memory…something that would take him away from his terrible madness. His family…his dog he had when he was seven…his friends back at camp…

Maria?

As he died he truly knew he was in love with her. But it was too late.

All thoughts began to fadeout as he laid there.

Thirty seconds later his heart stopped.

Cropsy stood on the raft which was almost about to tip over. He studied his work with his blurry damaged eyes and felt a sense of happiness. Something he hadn't felt in awhile. He let the summer sun shine down on his terrible deformed face. Even though these weren't the kids who had harmed him…he still felt better.

He would now climb back in the canoe and paddle to shore. After that he would walk for a very long time before he found the others…and him.

He would punish them for what they did.

Slowly getting back into the canoe, with his garden shears dripping with blood he stares at the massacre he had left.

The girl in the green T-shirt lifelessly floated in the water. Her hair pooling out around her. It had only taken him two good stabs to get her. She had first fallen in the water, then struggle to swim away. Cropsy was still on the raft when he saw her. Her hair was in her eyes and she was bleeding badly. She had tried to reach for the boy in the blue shirt. In fact as he was letting the slick cool blades slice across his face, he watched for a brief second as the girl in the water tried to reach for him, weakly calling his name under the screams. He tries to reach forward before Cropsy damaged his arm so badly it hung on by a few bloody strings.

The boy in the white T-shirt was slumped over. Cropsy had slit his throat and stabbed him at least a dozen times in the chest. His white T-shirt was now a wine red. The other boy who laid across the raft had his entire throat torn open. The other girl who had screamed so loudly he had simply just killed by slicing open her forehead. Brains and blood dribbles onto the wood of the raft.

The boy in the blue shirt he had done the most damage to. His fingers were missing on his right hand, and he had nearly taken off his right arm. He had stab wounds all over him, splashing blood in different directions and his throat had been slit.

The boy's face was now deformed like his. His blades had been so sharp they had cut away some of the boy's thick brown hair and traveled down in a crude way cutting away at one of his big blue eyes. The wound traced down the entire side of his face.

They were now all dead.

Smiling, he climbed back into his canoe and paddled away.

The raft stayed there for awhile, the four bodies laying there in the summer sun. Maria's body floated away in the other direction. Soon the raft began to float to.

Three hours later it floated back to Devil's Creek. By then Barbra's body had nearly fallen off the raft. Birds circled ahead as the bodies laid out in the melting summer sun. Blood began to dry and clot and finally it reached the camp.

Poor Michelle at first thought it was a prank, but before Todd came running she had swan out to the raft and discovered the horrible sight. Woodstock's body and arm fell off lifelessly. Only a few hours he had been alive. Michelle screamed as Dave ran into the water.

The raft was dragged up to shore, Todd and Dave had done most of the work while everyone else stood around crying and scared out of their minds.

Sally and Glazer were dead as well.

Maria's body was found nearly fifteen minutes later. Dave helped with a sicking expression across his face as Todd lifted her soaking wet body out of the water. Everyone turned away as Dave and Todd covered up the bodies.

They used their sleeping bags.

Woodstock was placed in the grass, his horribly mangled body laid there before Todd covered it up. It had been hot out and there was now a smell. Dave meanwhile threw a few buckets of water on the blood stained raft. That's when Todd got his ax out and told everyone to get on the raft. Alfred was still out there.

So everyone got back on the raft, scared and crying and began to paddle away.

They were the ones who reached camp.

A chopping had arrived an hour later. By then the police boats as well. Alfred and Todd were okay…the killer was dead.

The police circled around before photographs were taken of the bodies. Shortly before sunset Woodstock's body along with his severed arm was zipped up in a rubber body bag.

His parents were called that night as the news was just hitting.

MASSACRE AT DEVIL'S CREEK!!!

EX-CAMP CARE TAKER GOES ON RAMPAGE AND CLAIMS 8 LIFE'S!

8 DEAD AT CAMP BLACKSTONE LOCAL SHERRIF CLAIMS NO COMMENT

8 BODIES RECOVERED AT DEVIL'S CREEK!

Woodstock's mother collapsed in the kitchen then the call was made. Minutes later a police cruiser had arrived. Woodstock's mother was sedated and her parents came over right away. Woodstock's sister arrived an hour later in complete shock. Woodstock's father traveled down to the summer camp his son had been going to since he was just a boy. He was in shock.

The place was a mad scene, police cars were everywhere along with the reporters. The sheriff took him to the station to ID Woodstock's body. In the back room Woodstock's father saw other heart broken and shocked grief stricken parents crying and breaking down.

How could this have happened?

They opened the draw in the morgue and rolled out the metal slab. The doctor explained how bad it was but Woodstock's father still wanted to see. It wouldn't believe it until he saw his boy was really dead. Seconds later he stared down and slapped his hand over his mouth. He turned away and began to throw up.

Woodstock's body laid there, still damp from the water. His one good eye that hadn't been cut was closed.

Camp Blackstone shut down early and everyone else had been sent home. The police interviewed everyone and evidence was taken…Cropsy's body laid in the darkness of the morgue along with his victim's. The news had a field day with the story. After everything was said and done a total of three books were written about the killings…Michelle had written one of them.

There was a series of funeral, and when the class graduated that following year there was a plague dedicated in honor of those who had lost their life's. Somehow senior year hadn't been that exciting. In fact nobody nor the town was the same after it. Dave, along with the other survivors found their escape and left without saying a word. They all knew how lucky had had been to have lived.

Woodstock's funeral was held nearly a week after he had died. The police were finished with his body and the funeral home had tried their hardest to fix him up. In the end it was decided a closed coffin would be best. He laid there in his only good suit…the same suit he wore to his cousin's wedding the winter before. They had done a pretty good job with his face. Heavy makeup was applied and only a thin faded purple scar traveled down the length from his covered hairline to his chin. They had parted and combed his hair so he covered the bald spot the blades had made. His collar was popped up so you couldn't see the stitch work on his throat. Also his hands were folded in such a way you couldn't even tell three of his fingers were missing.

It was a closed coffin and a huge turn out came, Maria's grief stricken father and stepmother came as well. Two days before they had buried Maria.

The funeral was lovely and silent. When all was said and done Woodstock's marble headstone sat in the cemetery. His parents never fully recovered and decided to move to Florida after everything was said in done. They thought it would be an escape from the press which didn't seem to want to leave them alone.

Camp Black Stone didn't re-open until nearly seven years later. Plenty of rumors and stories went around with what happened during the summer of 1980. Soon it became just another campfire story.

The yearly canoe trip to Devil's Creek was also canceled.

Woodstock and Maria were still dead.

But was Cropsy? Sure the police had taken his body…and buried it in some unmarked grave.

But was the monster finally killed.

Or was he waiting in the darkness to strike again?


End file.
